Pergaminho
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Sinopse: Shortfic, JL, 7º ano, monitoreschefes. Ponto de vista de ambos. Para saber mais, leiam! Completa.


**Sinopse: Shortfic, J/L, 7º ano, monitores-chefes. Ponto de vista de ambos. Para saber mais, leiam! Completa.**

**N/A: Não está betada pq eu precisava postar isso hj, já que amanhã eu viajo, então sorry por erros e Sorry, Guta, por não esperar.**

**_Pergaminho_**

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter, atrasado novamente! – disse o professor – Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória pelo seu descaso com nossa matéria e pela irresponsabilidade, que se destaca na sua incapacidade de ser pontual em seus compromissos.

James jogou-se, ainda ofegante, na cadeira ao lado da de Sirius. Sua expressão não demonstrava qualquer surpresa quanto à repreensão, nem mesmo quanto à mão de Evans estendida no ar.

- Desculpe por intrometer-me, professor Slughorn, mas preciso esclarecer que Potter tem se dedicado intensamente à monitoria e, além de ficar até tarde no escritório dos monitores, ele é constantemente abordado por alunos nos corredores em busca de ajuda, creio que foi o caso hoje.

Eram atitudes como esta que faziam James admirá-la. Ela o defendia, apesar de tudo. Passava por cima de seu orgulho que constantemente gritava _"Ódio Potter"_ para defendê-lo quando achava que ele merecia. Ela era capaz de brigar com ele no corredor, revirar os olhos a um convite para sair, mas ajudá-lo no que quer que fosse quando precisasse. As brigas já haviam se reduzido a poucas discussões, mas ele poderia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que Evans ainda não se considerava sequer uma amiga.

James nem mesmo ouviu as palavras do professor se retratando ou mesmo explicando a matéria durante o resto da aula, ignorou até mesmo os questionamentos de Sirius sobre o que estava fazendo, apenas ficou a escrever em seu pergaminho o que lhe vinha à cabeça.

A aula terminou e todos juntaram seus materiais de qualquer jeito na ansiedade de deixarem aquela sala, dirigindo-se em bandos à porta. James foi até Evans para agradecer pela defesa prestada a ele, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tocar no braço dela próximo à porta.

A garota parou esperando que ele falasse, o que não foi possível devido à abrupta chegada de dois garotos do segundo ano que entraram na sala agitados em direção a ele. Pareceram assustar-se ao ver a presença da monitora, o que fez com que um deles esbarrasse em James. Os materiais de ambos foram ao chão. Evans e o outro segundanista também se abaixaram para ajudar. O trânsito de saída dos estudantes remanescentes da sala atrapalhava imensamente. Quando finalmente todos estavam de pé, os dois garotos trataram de puxar James para outro local.

* * *

xxx 

Lily percebeu que o assunto era particular, ou pelo menos que eles não queriam que ela ouvisse. Perguntava-se porque os alunos procuravam muito mais ao Potter para resolver seus problemas. "_Talvez porque Potter tenha muito mais experiência em se livrar de problemas_", pensou. Foi então que notou que um pedaço de pergaminho havia permanecido no chão, provavelmente afastado pelos passos apressados dos alunos.

Por trabalhar com Potter, ela logo reconheceu a letra dele. Lendo a primeira linha, percebeu que era algo particular e não uma cópia da matéria dada em sala de aula, pois o professor nunca teria dito "_Seria mais fácil se você não gostasse de mim"_, então imediatamente parou de ler. Devolveria o pergaminho assim que possível.

Entretanto, durante sua próxima aula não seria possível, uma vez que Potter não fazia aquela aula. Ela conhecia o horário de aula dele porque constantemente precisava acertar questões de monitoria com ele, então precisava saber onde procurá-lo.

Sabia, ainda, que às segundas, quartas e sextas ele tinha treinos de quadribol, razão pela qual tinha menos tempo para monitoria e ficava até tarde terminando suas tarefas no escritório.

Então, sendo uma quarta-feira, Lily teria de procurá-lo para devolver o pergaminho apenas após o treino. Guardou-o dentro de seu caderno trouxa e foi para sua aula.

Entre copiar a matéria e prestar atenção ao que a professora dizia, sua curiosidade lhe enviava perguntas quanto àquele pedaço de pergaminho tão próximo. O que seria aquilo? O que Potter poderia ter escrito? A quem ele se referia? Seus olhos lhe traíram, fugindo da folha na qual escrevia para a parte visível do pergaminho, que parecia um marcador de livros em seu caderno. A traíram tantas vezes que ela irritou-se e guardou o pergaminho na bolsa. Só então conseguiu concentrar-se inteiramente na aula.

Ao chegar em seu quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar a bolsa sobre a cama. Foi tomar um bom banho, quente e demorado. Apenas ao sair do banho, vendo sua amiga mexer em sua bolsa, foi que lembrou do conteúdo desta.

Belle tinha total liberdade para mexer em suas coisas à qualquer tempo, assim como ela mexia nos pertences da amiga, mas aquela era uma situação diferente e Lily, ainda de toalha, puxou a bolsa das mãos da outra.

- Calma, querida, eu só tava procurando aquela sua maquiagem trouxa, não me atrevo a fazer o feitiço que manchou todo o meu rosto outra vez... e você sabe, vou dar uma passada no campo de quadribol... - terminou piscando para a ruiva, que sabia que ela era gamada no goleiro do time.

- Desculpe, é que... – gaguejou Lily – eu preciso muito do meu pente agora, estou atrasada... – dizia enquanto procurava o pergaminho na bolsa.

- Atrasada pra quê, fofa? – perguntou Belle desconfiada.

- Pra... pra ir ao treino contigo! Porque eu não quero que você fique lá sozinha se expondo como se tivesse ido só para ficar babando por alguém...

- O que não é de jeito nenhum a verdade... – ironizou.

Lily entregou a maquiagem à amiga, tirou a bolsa de vista e só depois foi se vestir, com a primeira roupa que viu. Penteou os cabelos, os secou com sua varinha, pegou a bolsa de volta e saiu com Belle. Se esta descobrisse o que se passava, isto seria motivo de piada para o resto da vida da ruiva. "_Potter não merece tanto trabalho"_, pensava no caminho.

Ao chegar no campo, Lily se deu conta de que Potter não deixaria sua presença passar desapercebida. E se ele deixasse, Belle não deixaria, com toda sua torcida espalhafatosa.

Contudo, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, era divertido assistir ao treino. Principalmente tendo Belle ao seu lado, gritando "_VAI LEONARD!!"_ a cada vez que alguém jogasse a goles em direção ao gol. Isso não impedia, é claro, que Sirius acenasse e piscasse para ela como se toda aquela torcida fosse para ele.

* * *

xxx 

James surpreendeu-se naquele dia em relação à Evans. Não que ela nunca tivesse assistido um treino de quadribol da grifinória antes, mas ele sentia que havia alguma coisa diferente no ar.

Tal estranha sensação, contudo, logo iria se desfazer e tudo voltaria ao normal, mas ele não estava ciente disto.

Então, não fazendo mais do que sempre fazia, conteve-se em apenas sorrir para a platéia acenando, já que não era necessário ajeitar os belos cabelos castanhos. O vento proporcionado pelo vôo em alta velocidade já fazia isso.

Após o treino James tentou se aproximar dos expectadores, porém foi levado pelo time para o vestiário. Apenas depois de livrar-se dos colegas e tomar um banho rápido e gelado foi que voltou ao campo, torcendo para que ainda pudesse avistar aqueles cabelos vermelhos.

Vê-la depois do treino já não era surpresa. Evans constantemente o procurava àquele horário para discutir questões de monitoria. Às vezes James até demorava mais no banho para ver se ela não se cansava e ia dormir, torcendo para não ter de ouvi-la falando sobre coisas chatas.

Na verdade ele adorava tê-la esperando após o treino. Mesmo que fosse para literalmente discutirem e ouvi-la reclamando do comportamento dele. Por mais que afirmasse ao Sirius que depois de anos levando sucessivos foras havia desistido dela e superado essa obsessão pela garota que não consegue ter, era mais forte do que ele a vontade de sorrir, mexer nos cabelos e convidá-la para sair.

E foi isso que ele fez aquela noite.

- Olá, Evans! Aposto que ficou com saudades e veio me ver no treino. – disse com um enorme sorriso – Que tal matar essa saudade em um dos melhores esconderijos do castelo, que só os marotos conhecem?? – terminou piscando para ela.

- Os marotos e todas as garotas do castelo... – completou Evans revirando os olhos.

O movimento com os olhos foi repetido pelo maroto. Sim, eles saiam com algumas várias garotas, mas não eram tão galinhas assim como ela pensava.

- Se for o que eu estou pensando – dizia Belle entre risos – é muito bom.

James não pôde evitar uma risada.

- Belle! – repreendeu Evans.

- O que foi? Algum problema?? Não posso fazer nada se você é uma das poucas que não conhece... ih! Olha ali o Leonard! Vou nessa, crianças, Beijos!

A morena saiu correndo, deixando os outros dois sozinhos. James passou a mão por entro os cabelos molhados do banho, sorrindo abertamente.

- Você não me respondeu, minha ruiva.

- Eu não sou sua ruiva! Quantas vezes preciso lhe pedir para não me chamar assim???

Percebendo que tinha feito a abordagem errada, tentou concertar.

- Evans, querida, é uma maneira carinhosa de lhe chamar...

- Mas eu não lhe dou permissão pra me chamar assim! Você não me chama nem pelo nome, não pode sair dizendo 'minha ruiva' por aí...

As coisas faziam cada vez menos sentido na cabeça do grifinório.

- Eu não lhe chamo pelo nome porque você só sabe cuspir "_Potter_" o tempo todo!

- Por acaso eu pareci _cuspir_ isso hoje quando estava te defendendo na aula??

- Não, minha ruiva, me desculpe, e eu queria agradecer-

- NÃO – começou a gritar Evans, interrompendo-o – ME CHAME – e só então ele percebeu o que tinha falado – ASSIM!!!

James observou a garota girar nos calcanhares e se afastar sem tentar impedi-la. Estava com o sangue fervendo tanto quanto ela. Por que ela tinha de ser sempre tão irritante? Jogou-se no chão e socou a areia. Aquela garota era louca, até parecia que ela havia reclamado do fato dele nunca chamá-la de "_Lily_"! Como se ela fosse ter aprovado se alguma vez ele tivesse feito isso...

O céu estava estrelado e uma iluminada lua brilhava forte. Era quase lua cheia. No dia seguinte teriam muito trabalho, mas pelo menos ele não teria de aturar aquele ruiva.

* * *

xxx 

Lily bateu a porta do quarto furiosa. As três outras grifinórias que dividiam o quarto com ela olharam assustadas. Sem dar nenhuma explicação, jogou a bolsa na cama e, em seguida, jogou-se também. Sua cama era a mais próxima da janela e a grande lua a iluminava naquele momento.

Ela estava tão furiosamente concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando Belle entrou no quarto e as outras três a advertiram sobre o humor da ruiva, que todas já supunham ter sido causado por Potter, antes de saírem.

- O que você foi fazer lá afinal? – perguntou Belle, que era sempre muito direta.

Só então Lily lembrou-se do pergaminho. Bateu sua mão em sua própria testa, num típico gesto que demonstra o quanto a pessoa se sente estúpida.

- Entregar a ele algo que por acaso ficou comigo.

- E não entregou, não é mesmo?

Após respirar fundo, respondeu que não. Então notou que Belle pegou sua bolsa e começou a revirá-la. Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram e ela tentou inutilmente reaver sua bolsa.

- Há-há! – Belle sorriu, parecia ter encontrado algo – Era isso que você estava com medo de que eu pegasse, não é? – perguntou mostrando o pergaminho.

- _Accio pergaminho_! – gritou Lily com sua varinha na mão, conseguindo o objeto de volta.

- O que pode haver de tão secreto aí?? – perguntou Belle, sentindo-se insultada pela atitude da amiga.

- Eu não sei! Eu não cheguei a ler!

- O que está havendo, Lily?? Por que tudo isso?

- Eu não sei!! – gritou Lily outra vez, então começou a falar como uma metralhadora – Houve uma confusão, tudo caiu no chão, os garotos o levaram pra longe de mim pra pedir conselhos que a monitora certinha aqui não poderia lhes dar, aí eu vi esse pergaminho no chão, peguei, reconheci a letra dele, li a primeira frase, achei muito estranho, guardei, tentei entregar a ele, nós brigamos, pra variar, eu esqueci desse troço e voltei pro meu quarto!

- Agora respira... – brincou Belle - ... e me diz qual é a primeira frase.

- "_Seria mais fácil se você não gostasse de mim_"

- Você decorou!!! – riu a morena – E não leu o resto??? Ah, tá brincando, você leu sim, ninguém conseguiria parar nesta frase! – mas vendo a expressão inocente de Lily, mudou de idéia – Eu não acredito que você conseguiu não ler!!! Anda, lê isso agora!

Lily olhou para o pergaminho em sua mão esquerda, a varinha ainda na mão direita. A curiosidade era muito grande, então resolveu fazer algo que a impedisse de ler. Disse mais algumas palavras em latim e o pergaminho desapareceu no ar.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??? – perguntou Belle.

- O desconjurei. Ele só vai voltar quando eu estiver junto com o Potter. Assim eu não corro o risco de cair na tentação de ler, já que eu não vou ler na frente dele.

Vendo a expressão de desacordo que a amiga ostentava, Lily se sentiu ofendida.

- Desculpe se eu tenho valores e princípios bem definidos, não acho certo ficar lendo coisas particulares dos outros!

- Você não percebe?! É do _James_! E é _você_ quem tá lendo!

- Não... eu não percebo... – disse a ruiva não vendo conecção alguma no que a outra falava, até que uma luz se ascendeu na mente dela e entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer – Espera aí... você não acha que é _sobre mim_... acha??

- Claro que é!

- Claro que não é!!! Eu não gosto dele!! E ali ele está falando de alguém que _gosta_ dele!

- Lá vamos nós outra vez... tudo bem, eu desisto, você venceu... você não gosta dele e ele não é apaixonado por você... vocês negam tanto que um dia vão acreditar nisso...

- Talvez um dia _vocês_ acreditem nisso. – finalizou Lily, que sempre odiava esse assunto.

Belle levantou-se e foi trocar de roupa para dormir. Lily permaneceu sentada em sua cama a olhar pela janela. Agora, mais do que nunca, queria ler o tal pergaminho. Admitir isso, contudo, a deixava mais furiosa ainda. Tinha raiva de Potter, de Belle e de si mesma, tudo se misturava numa tremenda confusão em sua cabeça.

As outras três grifinórias retornaram ao quarto. Vendo que não conseguiria dormir, Lily levantou-se e saiu. Enganava-se dizendo que iria apenas fazer uma ronda antes de dormir, para garantir que estava tudo certo na torre.

A sala comunal estava vazia e a lareira já apagada. Potter devia ter passado por lá antes dela. Sabia que já estava tarde para sair, mas resolveu dar uma volta, afinal o status de monitora não lhe dava apenas trabalho.

Quando percebeu, estava em frente à sala dos monitores da grifinória. Resolveu entrar. Atraída pelo luar que iluminava o chão, foi até a janela admirar o céu. Saltou do chão tamanho o susto que levou ao ouvir Potter:

- Sem sono?

Ela se virou e, com certa dificuldade, notou que ele estava deitado no sofá, imerso na escuridão.

- Sim.

Então Lily levou seu segundo susto, sentindo o pergaminho surgir em sua mão direita. Mesmo sem entender o motivo da atitude que tomaria, escondeu o objeto na manga de sua blusa com os braços para trás, aproveitando que a escuridão do ambiente tinha impedido Potter de ter visto qualquer coisa. Sentia-se roubando em um jogo de Pocker, com um às na manga.

- Você também vem pra cá quando quer um pouco de paz? – perguntou Potter, que olhava mais para a janela do que para ela, conforme ela notou.

"_Sim, mas hoje eu vim te procurar porque eu queria o pergaminho de volta_", pensou Lily, com vontade de bater a cabeça na parece por esse pensamento, como se fosse um elfo-doméstico se punindo.

- Às vezes – limitou-se a responder.

- Sirius estava me irritando falando da Belle... – comentou Potter.

"_E Belle estava me irritando falando de você_", pensou, seguido novamente da vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

- Ele deveria desistir dela. – disse a ruiva – Eles já saíram e ela nunca quis sair de novo. Agora ela está afim daquele quintanista, o goleiro de vocês...

- É, eu sei, eu já disse isso a ele, mas nem sempre é fácil desistir.

Lily saiu da iluminação do luar para que Potter não pudesse vê-la corada.

- Vai ficar aí em pé? – perguntou ele, sentando-se e apontado o espaço restante no sofá.

Sem responder nada, ela andou até lá e sentou-se.

Os dois ficaram conversando e Lily esqueceu-se totalmente de seu às na manga. Sim, eles discutiam e brigavam muito, mas de vez em quando tinham momentos como aquele, de conversar como se nunca tivessem discutido, como se Potter não a perturbassem incessantemente convidando-a para sair, como se Lily não recusasse furiosa todos esses convites.

* * *

xxx 

E conversaram até que o sono pesou e Evans dormiu com a cabeça no braço do sofá. James riu quando se viu falando sozinho. Conjurou um travesseiro e um lençol para ela. A deitou no sofá e sentou-se no chão a observá-la. A expressão de serenidade no rosto dela agora era totalmente diferente da que ela apresentava quando havia entrado na sala. Ficava feliz nesses momentos por ver que não era apenas fúrias que ele podia causar nela.

Conjurou um travesseiro para ele também e deitou-se no chão, ainda a admirá-la. Acabou por adormecer. Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol batendo suavemente em seu rosto, mais próximo à janela do que o de Evans. Levantou sobressaltado, precisava voltar ao seu quarto o quando antes. Ninguém poderia ver, ou mesmo supor, que os dois haviam dormido juntos na sala dos monitores.

Deixou a sala silenciosamente. Por sorte, e também pelo horário, não encontrou ninguém no caminho até o quarto e deitou-se em sua cama como se o tivesse feito às dez horas da noite. Acordou novamente duas horas depois com a agitação do quarto para o café da manhã. Sorriu silenciosamente lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Depois de muitos animados "_Bom dia!_" ao longo do caminho, sentou-se na mesa da grifinória com seus amigos no salão principal.

- Pode ir contando. – disse Sirius a sua frente.

- Contando o quê? – perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- Eu estava puto da vida, lembra? Não dormi logo que deitei essa noite.

- Caro amigo Padfoot, a verdade é que não há nada para contar, porque não aconteceu nada. Mas às vezes não é preciso que aconteça algo para que acordemos bem!

- E você acha _mesmo_, caro amigo Prongs, que eu caio nessa? – retrucou Sirius.

- É impressionante como as mulheres alteram o humor dos meus queridos amigos... – disse Remus, passando manteiga em sua torrada.

- Eu não posso estar de bom humor simplesmente por estar de bom humor? – perguntou James.

- Não – responderam Sirius, Remus e Peter ao mesmo tempo.

- É diferente quando você simplesmente está de bom humor e quando você está de bom humor porque você e ela estão se entendendo. – explicou Remus.

- É tão óbvio assim? – perguntou James.

- É – responderam Sirius, Remus e Peter juntos novamente.

- Mas não aconteceu nada! – insistiu James – Nós só conversamos! E se tivesse acontecido, eu não iria contar em pleno salão principal, não é mesmo?!

* * *

xxx 

Lily acordou sentindo-se muito bem àquela manhã. Espreguiçou-se como se fosse domingo e ela não tivesse hora para acordar. Então olhou ao seu redor e demorou a reconhecer aquele ambiente, que certamente não era seu quarto, como sendo a sala dos monitores.

Levantou-se do sofá num pulo. As lembranças da noite anterior lhe vieram à cabeça, mas não havia tempo para isso. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso trouxa percebeu que o horário do café da manhã já estava quase terminando. Notou que estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida azul e desesperou-se com a idéia de perceberem que ela havia passado a noite fora da Torre, principalmente se soubesse que Potter também dormiu ali.

Foi então que percebeu o travesseiro isolado no chão. Olhou para o sofá e viu que ela própria havia dormido com um confortável travesseiro e um aconchegante lençol. Era possível visualizar todo o carinho embutido no gesto de James, que parecia ter ajeitado tudo para ela no sofá e dormido no chão. Porquê ele não tinha ido para o quarto dormir era uma pergunta que Lily não teve tempo de analisar.

Voltando a pensar que estava extremamente atrasada, tentou lembrar daquele feitiço de transfigurar roupas que tanto havia treinado na semana passada. Riu lembrando que Black transfigurou as roupas de Potter em pijamas em pleno corredor lotado. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos dela.

Na primeira tentativa conseguiu apenas transfigurar suas roupas em pijamas. Talvez não tivesse balançado a cabeça o suficiente. Concentrou-se em pensar somente em seu uniforme e na segunda tentativa a transfiguração deu certo.

Cuidadosamente abriu a porta, mas pensou que era melhor não tentar esconder nada. Saiu em passos firmes da sala como se simplesmente tivesse passado lá antes do café para pegar alguma coisa. Foi para o salão principal pensando que pegaria seu material depois.

Logo na entrada do salão esbarrou com Potter. Ambos deram um sorriso sem graça e, após Sirius delicadamente dizer "_Vocês vão ficar aí até amanhã, porra?"_, seguiram seus caminhos.

Encontrou Belle, que acenava calorosamente na mesa, e agradeceu imensamente sua amiga quando viu seu material no banco ao lado dela.

- Depois quero uma explicação _detalhada_. - disse Belle apenas.

Lily arregalou os olhos, imaginando o que a amiga esperava ouvir.

Sua próxima aula, Lily sabia, Potter também fazia. Tentaria agir o mais normalmente possível. Até porque, nada acontecera.

Nem imaginou como isso seria fácil.

No corredor, quase na entrada da sala, ela o viu com uma varinha mão, apontada para dois quintanistas.

- Potter!! - gritou em um tom reprovador.

- O que foi, Evans? - perguntou ele calmamente.

- O que está havendo aqui??! - continuou ela a usar seu tom reprovador.

* * *

xxx 

James olhou para a varinha em sua mão e para os dois garotos a sua frente e sentiu-se insultado por entender o que Evans julgava que ele estivesse fazendo.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, monitora. - começou ele – Esta varinha pertence ao nosso amigo grifinório aqui, que estava azarando seu colega sonserino aqui – apontou para o outro garoto – e eu o estava repreendendo e-

- Por algo que ele provavelmente aprendeu com você. - interrompreu ela – Que moral você tem pra repreendê-lo, Potter?

James a encarou desapontado. Nem parecia aquela garota com quem ele tinha conversado até dormir na noite anterior. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

- A moral de quem já foi assim e aprendeu o quão errado são esses atos, o que me foi ensinado pela nossa querida monitora-chefe da grifinória. - ele fez uma pausa para abrir um belo sorriso – E era justamente isso que eu estava contando a eles dois...

Notou que a ruiva estava sem palavras e tratou de dispensar os garotos para suas aulas e gesticulou para que Evans entrasse na sala de aula.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, _Lily_. - disse ele, entrando na sala atrás dela.

Mais boquiaberta do que nunca, James notou que a garota ficou parada em plena sala até ser resgatada por Belle, que a levou para a carteira próxima a dela.

Talvez ela tivesse ficado na dúvida sobre o agradecimento ter sido sério ou em ironia. Talvez tivesse estranhado o fato dele tê-la chamado pelo nome. James não sabia dizer, sabia apenas que sempre adorava aquele sensação de quando a deixava sem palavras. Estava sempre tentando fazer isso e a cada vez estava ficando melhor nisso.

Voltou à sala de aula ao sentir o cotovelo e Sirius em seu rim.

- Pára de babar, porra! - disse Sirius por entre dos dentes cerrados – E depois ainda vem querer me convencer de que não é apaixonado pela ruivinha.

James então se recompôs e tentou, tanto quanto possível, prestar atenção na aula.

Após o almoço, James resolveu passar na sala dos monitores antes da aula, já que naquela noite estaria fora, impossibilitado de trabalhar.

Entrando na sala, sorriu ao ver os travesseiros e o lençol. Desconjurou os objetos, devolvendo-os ao seu quarto. Então notou um pedaço de pergaminho por entre as poltronas do sofá. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer o pergaminho.

Confuso, milhares de possibilidades passaram por sua cabeça. Teria o pergaminho caído de seu bolso no sofá na noite anterior? Teria ela achado? Teria lido?? Mas lembrava-se de tê-lo guardado no caderno, que não tinha levado para a sala dos monitores em momento algum. Teria Evans o achado em outro lugar e levado para lá para devolver? Então teria lido??

Pensar nesta possibilidade lhe trouxe outras perguntas a cabeça. Seria bom se ela lesse? Iria ela gostar? Iria concordar? Não, Lily Evans discordaria, certamente. E ainda iria atrás dele reclamar sobre as falsas suposições feitas por ele.

Sendo assim, se ela não o procurou é porque não chegou a ler, não importa como o pergaminho foi parar lá. Mas e se ela leu e concordou, se o que ele escreveu a fez abrir os olhos? Tal era algo a se pensar... mesmo que não tivesse lido... talvez devesse ler... Até porque, James escreveu aquilo sobre eles, _para ela_. Mesmo que inconscientemente. Qualquer um que lesse veria que ele pretendia, na verdade, dizer tudo aquilo para ela.

Sim, ela deveria ler.

Tomada esta decisão, James colocou o pergaminho no bolso e saiu. No corredor encontrou Remus já um tanto quanto abatido, procurando-o para irem para a aula. Como chegaram atrasados, puderam apenas sentar-se antes que a professora se virasse para iniciar a aula. Quando do término desta, James precisou ir com os outros três para deixarem tudo pronto para quando escurecesse.

Na manhã do dia seguinte James estava tão cansado que nem mesmo se lembrava de arrumar – ou desarrumar – seus cabelos. Remus não estava presente, é claro, e Sirius dormia descaradamente na aula.

Interessante como os professores eram mais benevolentes com os três nessa época em que Remus ficava na enfermaria. Talvez achassem que eles deixavam a escola de lado por se dedicarem muito à doença do amigo. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

* * *

x-x-x 

Lily notou seu companheiro de monitoria muito distante, mas já estava acostumada com o afastamento mensal dele.

Sentia falta dele nesse período _porque o trabalho acumulava para ela_, mas não conseguia nem reclamar devido à forma sincera com que ele sempre pedia desculpas, abrindo um enorme sorriso quando ela dizia que não tinha problema.

Sacudiu a cabeça para voltar sua atenção ao dever de casa que tentava fazer na calma sala dos monitores. "_Cite cinco exemplos de poções avançadas para defesa bruxa e detalhe suas composições_". Mas e o tal pergaminho de James? Ainda não havia descoberto o que acontecera. Não sabia onde o tinha perdido. Já havia revirado seu quarto e nada. Suas roupas, bolsas, nada.

Abriu seu livro de poções avançadas na página marcada e começou a anotar sobre a segunda poção. Faltavam três. Olhou para o sofá e se lembrou da noite na qual dormiu ali. Se ela tivesse entregado o pergaminho a ele naquela noite, não o teria perdido. Ainda não conseguia entender que motivo insano tinha feito com que ela o escondesse. Vontade inconsciente de não se desfazer do pergaminho? Não, vontade consciente de ler mesmo, precisava admitir.

Maldita hora em que escondeu aquele troço na manga. Ainda encarando o sofá, começou a pensar se o próprio Potter não teria ficado com o pergaminho. Talvez ele tivesse visto o papel lá enquanto ela dormia. Ou talvez simplesmente tivesse caído no sofá enquanto ela dormia. Ou tivesse caído enquanto ela transfigurava suas roupas. De qualquer forma, isso fazia mais sentido do que ter perdido em outro lugar. E antes estar de volta com ele do que ter sido achado por qualquer outra pessoa no castelo.

- E aí? – disse Belle ao se sentar ao lado de Lily na mesa da grifinória três dias depois – Achou o pergaminho?? Eu quero ler!!

- Shi!!! - fez a ruiva, notando que James estava próximo, antes de responder negativamente.

Lily já até havia esquecido deste assunto

* * *

xxx 

James foi acordado pelo sol que batia quente em seu rosto. Olhou ao seu redor atordoado e sem conseguir focalizar nada. Antes que colocasse os óculos ouviu a voz de Remus ao seu lado.

- Desculpa, cara.

James arqueou a sobrancelha para o outro, agora focando o amigo e a enfermaria onde estavam.

- Quem disse que foi você? – respondeu com rugas na testa de raiva – Maldito Padfoot! Deve ter achado que ia enfiar os chifres em você, pelo jeito com que aquele cachorro pulou em cima de mim!!

Remus apenas riu, e com gosto.

- Divertindo-se na enfermaria enquanto eu trabalho e estudo? – perguntou uma voz feminina que James conhecia muito bem.

- Veio me visitar, meu amor? – perguntou ironicamente – Aposto que sentiu minha falta! Não, melhor, veio ver o quão ferido eu estou para cuidar de mim!

- Ou para ver se já podia comemorar... mas parece que você está bem... Bem, preciso confirmar com você sobre a ida de alguns alunos a Hogsmead, já que alguns deles parecem gostar de falar exclusivamente com você e seu ego...

- Que bom que estamos todos de bom humor hoje! – disse Remus sarcástico.

A ruiva então se virou ao outro paciente, abrindo um sorriso doce e gentil.

- Boa tarde, Remus, como está?

- Bem melhor, Lily, mas acho que não estarei bom o suficiente para ir para Hogsmead amanhã.

- Que pena, Remus, prometo que trago algo pra você! E você, Potter, – o tom de voz dela perdeu a suavidade bruscamente – vai amanhã? Pelo amor de Merlin, não me deixe sozinha pra tomar conta dos terceiranistas deslumbrados propensos a fazer as besteiras que você faz.

- Claro, meu amor, obrigado por se preocupar comigo, amanhã já vou ter saído daqui, logo cedo estarei lá ao seu lado.

- Certo, então, aqui está o relatório, você sabe me dizer sobre estes que estão em branco?

James pegou o relatório e, com uma pena que ela lhe entregou já com tinta, foi marcando se os alunos listados iriam ou não, se já tinham entregado as autorizações ou não, para após devolver tudo a ela.

- Obrigada, já estou atrasada para a aula, vejo você amanhã, e melhoras Remus! Depois pega as matérias comigo!

Ao perdê-la de vista James virou-se enfurecido para o amigo.

- Por acaso ela acha que nós não temos capacidade de copiar a matéria da aula??

- Ela só quis ser gentil e prestativa – justificou Remus, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

- Sei... na verdade ela veio aqui me visitar porque estava com saudades e pra saber se eu vou com ela para Hogsmead porque não gosta de ficar longe de mim. – disse piscando o olho.

- Claro, James, impressionante como você consegue entendê-la de uma forma que nem ela mesma entende!

- Eu sei, ela sente muito a minha falta nessa época do mês, principalmente quando fico na enfermaria... tenho sempre que agradecer àquela cobra em pele de leão, que deve estar agora mesmo levando um fora da amiga da Evans...

- Às vezes eu acho que ele só faz isso pra ver quem consegue sair com uma delas primeiro, você ou ele, porque interesse mesmo ele não tem...

- E quem disse que eu tenho? – perguntou James fingindo-se de sério.

- Acho que você bateu a cabeça muito forte dessa vez... – brincou Remus

O resto do dia passou se arrastando e ele só teve alta no final da noite, quando já não havia mais o que fazer ou com quem conversar. Tomou um bom banho e foi dormir no quarto vazio, uma vez que os outros estavam com Remus na Casa dos Gritos.

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte com seus silenciosos amigos retornando da "noitada", desmaiando do jeito que estavam em suas respectivas camas. James arrumou-se e desceu para encontrar Lily na mesa da Grifinória.

- O bom de sermos monitores-chefes – disse James no ouvido da garota enquanto ela ainda estava de costas para ele – é que não preciso te convidar para ir comigo.

Antes mesmo de terminar a última palavra já havia recebido um leve tapa no braço.

- Tome seu café da manhã rápido – foi a resposta dela.

Ele sentou ao lado da ruiva com um belo sorriso.

A parte de organização e partida era chata, mas uma vez em Hogsmead eles podiam ir para onde quisessem e ter algum momento de paz até os alunos começarem a procurar por eles.

A grande vila bruxa tentava manter a normalidade apesar dos vários aurores disfarçados demonstrarem que estavam em tempos difíceis.

Tentando não pensar nisso, James notou quando Evans se despediu da amiga que ia ao Café Madame Puddifoot com Bernard. Ele cumprimentou o goleiro e virou-se para Evans, sugerindo que eles também entrassem. A garota o olhou desconfiada.

- Isso não é um encontro. – disse ela.

- Não, mas está frio, vamos tomar um chocolate quente antes de irmos na Dedos de Mel. Mais tarde não teremos sossego, vamos aproveitar agora.

James sentiu que ela achava que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, mas ela acabou por concordar e eles entraram, sentando-se numa mesa ao fundo. E ele _estava_ tramando algo. Tateou seu bolso, sentindo o pergaminho. Queria entregá-lo, mas pensava nas repercussões que teriam este ato em um local tão cheio. Largou o bolso e pegou o cardápio.

- Obrigado. – disse ele – Por sempre me ajudar nessa época.

Após os olhos arregalados dela voltarem ao normal, seguido de um sorriso, ele sentiu que não brigariam.

- Faço isso pelo Remus. – respondeu séria, mas logo sorrindo novamente com a sobrancelha questionadora levantada de James – E também porque acho muito legal essa coisa de vocês cuidarem um do outro.

- E porque você se preocupa comigo e também cuidamos um do outro. – acrescentou ele.

- É, porque sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. – Lily não negou nem confirmou a outra parte.

- Ora, mas isso é óbvio, Lily!

Por um breve momento pareceu que todos tinham reparado que ele a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ela pareceu pensar o mesmo.

- Porque ainda usamos nossos sobrenomes? – perguntou ela.

- Por mim nos trataríamos apenas assim, meu amor, mas acredito que perderíamos a credibilidade nos corredores do castelo.

Lily riu.

- Você tem razão – ela fez uma pausa e diminuiu o tom de voz – _James_ – para então voltar ao tom normal – Então vamos fazer assim, sobrenomes apenas nos corredores de agora em diante.

James sorriu abertamente em concordância.

Talvez aquela fosse uma boa oportunidade para entregar o pergaminho, mas ele não queria arriscar, não queria estragar aquele momento.

A mágica não foi quebrada nem mesmo quando chegaram os chocolates. Estavam tão quentes que James achou melhor soprar antes de beber. Lily, contudo, não foi tão cautelosa e queimou a língua. James imediatamente puxou sua varinha mas Lily foi um tanto quanto resistente a deixá-lo ajudar.

- Qual é, Lily?! Eu tenho anos de experiência na enfermaria, sei todos os feitiços de cura, hoje em dia só vamos parar lá quando o negócio é grave.

- Era grave ontem?? – ela perguntou com uma certa dificuldade em falar.

- Não, só uma costela deslocada, como se um enorme cão tivesse me jogado ferozmente contra a parede, agora põe essa língua pra fora.

Ainda que relutante, ela o fez e logo não sentia mais nada.

- Eu sabia que você estava preocupada e tinha ido lá pra ver como eu estava! – disse ele.

- Na verdade eu fui ver se você e seu ego estavam cabendo em uma mesma maca ou em duas... – ela sorriu – e se eu teria companhia aqui hoje. É chato quando você não vem... mas se você fizer algum comentário prepotente sobre isso algum dia eu juro que vou me arrepender de ter dito isso e nunca mais isso se repetirá!

James contentou-se em sorrir, embora seus olhos brilhassem de vontade de dizer algo como "_Eu sabia!" _ou _"Admite que você me ama!!"_.

O resto do dia passou de forma agradável nesse mesmo clima que nenhum dos dois admitiria ser de romance. Separaram-se apenas na sala comunal para irem a seus quartos.

Remus já estava lá com os outros, a lua cheia finalmente tinha acabado.

- Um passarinho grande e negro e outro pequeno e marrom me contaram que você teve um ótimo passeio em Hogsmead – insinuou Remus com um sorriso malicioso.

- Estivemos lá durante a tarde – se entregou Peter.

- Bem, foi apenas um inocente passeio – respondeu um sorridente James jogando-se em sua cama.

- Então quando vai ter coragem? - perguntou Remus, agora sério, referindo-se ao pergaminho.

- Não sei, é complicado. - respondeu apenas, levantando-se para tomar um banho.

A água morna batia em seu rosto de forma relaxante. Pensava em quando e como entregaria o pergaminho a ela. O dia seguinte seria domingo, poderia encontrá-la sozinha nos jardins, na biblioteca, na sala dos monitores, ou até mesmo na sala comunal, se tivesse sorte.

Mas Sirius não parecia estar disposto a ajudar.

Já era final do dia quando James finalmente, após segui-la pelo mapa do maroto e até pessoalmente pelo dia inteiro, a encontrou sozinha em um lugar, o mais perfeito de todos: a sala dos monitores.

Ela parecia estar estudando. James entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo-a olhar. Arrancou um sorriso dela. Havia começado bem.

- Estou fazendo o dever de amanhã – disse Lily – você já terminou o seu?

- Não – ele riu – será uma longa noite...

James puxou a cadeira ao lado dela mas não chegou a se sentar. A porta foi bruscamente aberta por um primeiranista sem fôlego.

- Sala Comunal – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Os monitores saíram com rapidez, preocupados. Ao entrar na sala comunal depararam-se com Belle gritando escandalosamente, com Sirius tentando inutilmente controlá-la.

- Você não me quer – ela dizia de forma enrolada, parecendo estar extremamente bêbada – então por que não abre logo o jogo???

- Pare, Belle – intrometeu-se Lily – controle-se!!

- O que está havendo? - perguntou James a Sirius.

- Eu dei um feitiço de confusão nela mas acho que exagerei na dose... - respondeu em voz bem baixa.

- E por que ainda não o desfez??? - perguntou James.

- Ora, porque assim todos saberiam o que eu fiz!!!

- Faaaaaaaaaala Sirius – continuava Belle, parecendo alcolizada – faaaaaaaaaaaaaaala que você não gosta de meniiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

- Chega – gritou Lily, puxando a amiga pelo braço – vamos para a enfermaria agora mesmo!!

Relutante, Belle precisou ser carregada com a ajuda de outros alunos.

Sirius subiu furioso para o quarto e James achou que não seria uma boa hora para sermões, então voltou para a sala dos monitores sentindo-se altamente frustrado.

Sentou-se na cadeira em que pretendia sentar momentos antes e ficou a olhar o caderno trouxa da ruiva.

Foi então que uma brilhante idéia lhe veio à cabeça.

* * *

xxx 

Lily notou naquela manhã de segunda-feira que no "_Bom dia, Evans!_" de James no salão principal tinha havido uma pausa entre o "bom dia" e o "Evans", como se ele tivesse pensado em chamá-la de "Lily" e desistido. E foi ainda com esse olhar de desconfiança e um sorriso que pegou a última torrada em seu prato.

- Vamos logo pra aula, todos ainda estão me encarando como se eu fosse um Hipogrifo! - disse Belle ao seu lado – Nessas horas eu queria ser um Testrálio, assim quase ninguém me veria!!!

- Estamos em guerra, Belle, acho que infelizmente muitos aqui poderiam lhe ver.

- Ah, tá bom, posso me esconder na sala agora??

- Terão alunos lá, durante a aula – disse uma sarcástica Lily – você sabe disse, né?

Mas levantou-se rapidamente diante da expressão furiosa da amiga. Chegando à sala, ambas pegaram seus lugares cativos na frente. Belle notou que um pergaminho amarelado se destacava por entre as folhas brancas do caderno de Lily. Puxou-o imediatamente antes que a ruiva visse e começou a lê-lo, ficando cada vez mais boquiaberta.

- É o pergaminho!!! - gritou Belle. - _O_ pergaminho!! Do James!!!

- Fale baixo! - disse Lily, tentando tirá-lo das mãos da outra, que ria copiosamente.

- Que liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo!!! - Belle estava sendo sarcástica... ou não... – Ele está totalmente apaixonado por você!!!!

Lily, que corria atrás da amiga, parou imediatamente, como se seu pé tivesse ficado preso naquele local.

- O quê??

- Isso mesmo, Lily querida, ele está se declarando aqui... - respondeu Belle, balançando o pergaminho perante os olhos da outra.

Lily voltou a correr atrás da saltitante Belle quando esta parou bruscamente, fazendo com que Lily esbarrasse nela.

- Esteve esse tempo todo no seu caderno?? - perguntou Belle

- Claro que não, eu mexi no caderno ontem e não tinha nada! Tenho certeza! Eu o levei pra sala dos monitores para... - entao perdeu a fala, juntando o quebra-cabeça em sua mente.

Estava bem claro agora, o caderno tinha ficado na sala dos monitores, James tinha visto, ela foi pra enfermaria com Belle, depois voltou apenas para pegar o caderno, bem mais tarde, não mais mexendo nele até aquele momento... Logo... James tinha deixado o pergaminho lá para que ela o achasse!! Ele queria que ela lesse! Dessa vez era diferente, não fora um acidente, era para que ela lesse mesmo!!

Lily retornou desta viagem mental pronta para arrancar o pergaminho das mãos de Belle, mas tão logo conseguiu, a sala se encheu e o professor chegou, assim como o próprio James.

Ficou sem graça de ler ali, na frente dele, e o guardou em sua bolsa. Encarou belle irritada, pois a sorridente amiga já tinha lido. Isso não era justo.

Notou que James a olhou apreensivo no fim da aula. Devia estar morrendo de curiosidade, mas nada disse.

- Anda, vamos sair daqui! - disse Belle – Eu quero que você leia isso logo!! Quero ver a sua reação!

- De jeito nenhum! - retrucou Lily – Vou ler isso sozinha!!

Então a ruiva foi à sala dos monitores, único lugar em que podia trancar a porta, além do banheiro de seu quarto. Sentou-se no próprio chão, recostada à porta, vasculhando sua bolsa.

Seu coração se acelerava a cada linha que lia.

_Seria mais fácil se você não gostasse de mim_

_Seria mais fácil se você não quisesse ficar comigo_

_Mas não ficar sem uma explicação plausível, não é fácil de aceitar_

Seus olhos se arregalavam...

_Seria mais fácil de desistir de você se você desistisse de mim_

_Seria mais fácil não ter esperança se você não a tivesse_

_Mas só isso não basta. Apenas torna mais difícil_

Sua boca se entreabria...

_Seria mais fácil se não houvesse tantas opiniões_

_Seria mais fácil se não precisasse ouvir sobre mim, sobre você, sobre o que deveríamos fazer._

_Mas os comentários são inevitáveis, eles só querem ajudar_

Sua mente girava...

_Seria mais fácil se não precisássemos conviver tão juntos_

_Seria mais fácil se não dependêssemos dessa união, que tão bem funciona, para trabalhar._

_Mas é justamente isso que nos torna bons em nosso trabalho_

E mais confusa ficava...

_Seria mais fácil se não sentíssemos o que sentimos_

_Mas então viveríamos uma vida vazia sem poder um dia olhar para trás e sorris lembrando de nossos momentos, deste sentimento._

Belle tinha razão. Ele estava completamente apaixonado.

Mas e ela?

Batidas na porta a assustaram.

- Lily? – era a voz dele.

* * *

xxx 

_Alguns meses depois..._

James desfez o nó de sua gravata, abriu todos o botões da blusa social, deixando a blusa regata branca que usava por baixo do uniforme à mostra. Bagunçou seus cabelos pela terceira vez e bateu na porta.

- Lily – chamou pela garota.

Ela abriu a porta da sala dos monitores com um grande sorriso.

- Já vi essa cena antes – disse ela.

- Sim, mas dessa vez você não vai bater a porta na minha cara!

- Não! - respondeu Lily corada, para então puxar o rapaz pela blusa para dentro da sala.

James fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto a beijava. Girou a garota de forma a encostá-la contra a porta. A voz dela veio baixinha ao seu ouvido.

- Esses últimos meses com você foram os melhores dos meus sete anos em Hogwarts, James.

Ao ouvi-la dizer isso ele se afastou para poder olhá-la melhor. Do jeito que brigavam há até pouco tempo atrás, nunca teria imaginado um dia ouvir isso dela.

Ela havia sido relutante para acreditar que ele realmente gostava dela, mesmo depois de ler o pergaminho. Tinha ficado quase uma semana sem falar com ele direito, a não ser sobre a monitoria. E depois, quando baixou suas barreiras e caiu nos braços de James numa madrugada fria e triste nos jardins, só aceitou namorá-lo sob a condição de que ninguém soubesse.

Ele aceitara. Faria qualquer coisa por ela, mesmo que não admitisse isso, razão pela qual não contou nem mesmo aos outros três, pois não queria ouvir a opinião depreciativa deles.

Lily dizia que não pegaria bem um namoro entre os monitores chefes da grifinória, porque eles trabalhavam juntos, tinham responsabilidades juntos e passavam muitas horas sozinhos na sala comunal, que qualquer briguinha afetaria sensivelmente a monitoria e que Mcgonagall não iria aprovar, dentre outras objeções.

Certa vez ele a estava beijando no corredor quando um grupo de estudantes se aproximava. Ao ouvir os passos, James prontamente puxou sua capa de invisibilidade e a jogou sobre eles, voltando a beijá-la sob a capa.

Mas isso durou pouco tempo, cerca de duas semanas apenas, depois Lily o beijou em pleno salão principal lotado durante o café da manhã. O salão parou silencioso para observá-los.

Naquele momento na sala dos monitores James sentiu-se mais feliz do que quando pegou sua primeira detenção com Sirius. Mais do que quando foi pela primeira vez à Zonko's. Mais do que quando descobriam novas passagens secretas no castelo. Mais do que quando azarava o Seboso. Mais do que quando ganhava de Sirius nas apostas sobre sair com garotas. Mais do que quando beijou Lily pela primeira vez.

Naquele momento ele soube que queria passar o resto de sua vida com aquela ruiva que lhe dera tanto trabalho para conquistar.

- Lily – disse sério, quase em um sussurro – eu te amo.

_FIM_

**Nota da Autora: **Eu não escrevi o poema para a fic, eu simplesmente escrevi a fic para o poema, que saiu durante uma aula chata. Eu não escrevi o poema para personagens, mas ele me inspirou a adaptá-lo para meu casal favorito e escrever uma shortfic inteira. E eu, como o James, decidi que deveriam lê-lo!

Deixem reviews!!


End file.
